On A Night Like This
by Desdemona84
Summary: Kurt and Blaine exchange those three little words after two months. Will they still be together 10 years later?


**A/N: The songs used in this story are called "On A Night Like This" by Dave Barnes .com/watch?v=7yF65Mg349s and "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from the musical Phantom of the Opera .com/watch?v=JAIMbYSwSWg**

**On A Night Like This**

_On a night like this I could fall in love  
>I could fall in love with you<em>

Blaine was currently pacing the lobby of Dalton. It was his turn to plan the date and with his personality being what it was, he had thought a trip to the carnival would be a fun change of pace. Blaine had always loved carnivals and theme parks so he hoped that Kurt would as well. He had been planning tonight for several weeks.

So here he was. He told Kurt he would meet him out front at 6:30. But due to his nervousness, he had arrived 30 minutes early and had been sitting in the lobby since then. This half hour had been torture on him. He kept expecting to get a call from his boyfriend telling him he had changed his mind. He knew that would probably never happen but he still couldn't ease the sense of dread currently washing over him. He would not calm down until his boyfriend was standing in front of him.

He wondered if Kurt felt this way when he had to plan their first date. He had planned it so well too. A quiet walk on the strip and then dinner at his place. Followed by a moonlit dance under the stars and a romantic make-out scene in his car. It was one of the best dates he had ever been on and he hoped that tonight Kurt would be able to say the same. He stopped pacing and sat back down in the chair behind him. He tried a deep breathing exercise that his father had showed him. It helped a little bit and he felt himself calming down. That is probably why he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and looked to see who it was, even though he had a pretty good idea.

Kurt had come down from his bedroom about 6:15 so that he could be down there to greet him when Blaine arrived for their date. However, when Kurt got down there Blaine was already there pacing about. Hiding by the stairs, Kurt took a few moments to watch his boyfriend. A smile crept onto his face as he thought about how adorable Blaine looked.

It wasn't until Blaine sat down and did his best to calm himself that Kurt stepped out from his place by the stairs. He crossed the lobby to where Blaine was sitting and laid a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He felt Blaine jump and could only smile as he remembered how nervous he had been before their first date.

**"You need to calm down a bit, Man of Mine..."** Kurt said with a teasing smile before he bent down and kissed Blaine tenderly on the lips.

**"You know, I don't think I'll ever grow tired of those."** Blaine said when they finally broke the kiss. He had never been bothered by his sexuality or displaying it in public. Which was dangerous in itself. Let the wrong person find out about it and it could end in disaster. The rest of the guys in the Warblers had been quick to figure it out but he still hadn't found a way to break it to his family. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything but society was cruel when it came to people like them and he just assumed everyone would not be as accepting as Dalton had been. He pushed these thoughts away and smiled mischievously at him.

**"Good, because there are plenty more where that came from." **Kurt said with a cheeky grin.

**"Promise?"** Blaine asked, teasing him a little. As if to prove his point, Kurt leaned in and gave a quick reprise of the kiss. **"I guess you do."**Blaine said, laughing a little. He was falling hard for the boy in front of him and that both scared and excited him at the same time.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the chair. **"May I ask what you have planned for us this evening?" **He asked, curious what sort of date Blaine had come up with. It was only their 5th date and he was already becoming deeply attached. Though at his point it was hard to tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing… good in the sense that there seemed to be an instant connection between the two of them, which he had never realized until the day he heard him sing "Blackbird" in Warbler hall, or bad in the sense that he was completely way off with the whole connection thing and that meant a harder downward crash because Blaine didn't feel the same way.

Blaine smiled and laughed. **"Well yeah you can ask but that doesn't mean I will tell you anything." **He said, teasing him. **"If you are ready, we can head out and get this date going. I just hope you will enjoy it."**

**"I could care less what we are doing. I just enjoy being with you."**He said, with a sincere tone to his voice.

**"Well now. I do believe I feel a slight blush coming to these cheeks."** He said, blushing slightly. "**I hope you know that I feel the same way as well. Dinner and a movie. A walk in the moonlight. It makes no difference to me. As long as you are by my side, I will be happy."** He explained, meaning every word. Kurt brought out feelings in him he didn't know he could feel and he loved that. The mystery and passion that they both felt. Or at least he felt. He hoped Kurt felt the same.

He led his boyfriend to his car and held the door open so that he could get in. Once he made sure Kurt was in, he ran around and got into the driver's side. He started the engine and the two of them set off towards the fairgrounds. He kept stealing glances at Kurt, looking for signs of disappointment but as he figured, there were none.

They arrived at the campgrounds but instead of getting out, Blaine just stopped and looked at his boyfriend. It was hard to believe that a little over two months had passed since they had gotten together. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_The not so quiet discussion in Warbler Hall about a possible uniform change for the competition. As usual, there were plenty of opinions being shouted before the doors burst open and Kurt walked in with tears in his eyes as he announced that our prized Warbler, Pavarotti, had died. It was only the fourth time I had seen him not in his Warbler uniform so it was quite a sight. And then the music started. His voice carried throughout the room, and as is our tradition, we provided background vocals. But on this particular day, something changed. I saw something in Kurt that I hadn't seen before and in that moment I saw just what he meant to me. The way Kurt smiled, the way he laughed, hell, even the way he jabbed at me, had all been the things that attracted me to him. I had just been too blind to realize it sooner. The way he stood by me when I made a complete ass out of myself on Valentine's Day, encouraging me to sing to someone I thought I loved. The way he took care of me after I got drunk and thought I could be bisexual after a drunken kiss with Rachel. And even the fact that he could care so much about an animal that others saw as just a bird. Maybe I had know it all along but was too naïve to admit it to myself. But no matter. Kurt had to know the truth. _

_I had a plan on how to tell him and, as usual, I would use music as my crutch. So when Wes and David called another Warbler meeting to discuss our set list for Regionals, I knew I had the in I needed. And again, as usual, the opinions were flying high. And they seemed to be about me and what song we had planned for me to sing. Finally I had had enough. I wanted to rearrange a number and turn it into a duet and I wanted to sing it with Kurt. He was shocked of course and said that an audition would be better but I had made up my mind. And, as I figured they would, everyone agreed. Now all I needed was to find him alone. I didn't have to wait long. _

"_**What's that?"**__ I asked, walking over to stand beside him._

"_**I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."**__ Kurt said, not looking up from his work._

_I couldn't help the hint of excitement that came to my voice as I leaned on the table. __**"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice." **__I explain, smiling down at him._

"_**Do tell." **__Kurt stated, looking up at me and smiling, a hint of mystery in his voice._

"'_**Candles' by Hey Monday." **__ I reveal, nervously. What if he hates the song? What then?_

"_**I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40."**__ He said, smiling at me._

"_**Well, I just wanted something a little more… emotional."**__ I said, sitting down beside him._

_A silence falls between us and I can tell he's contemplating something. The look on his face says that he wants to ask me something and my gut tells me that I know what. This was it! This was the moment I was both dreading and looking forward too. _

"_**Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"**__ He asked, curiosity evident in his voice._

_My heart was beating so strong against my chest, I'm surprised Kurt didn't hear it. I let out a quick breath and told him what was in my heart. __**"Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"**__ The butterflies are fluttering and my chest feels like its going to explode. He just sits there, a look of interest but also one of deep confusion, so I scoot closer to him and rest my hand on top of his as I continue. __**"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…, that was a moment for me… about you."**__ I look at Kurt and the very subtle tears that form in his eyes, I know they are tears of happiness. I compose myself once more and begin again. __**"You move me Kurt; and this duet would just be an excuse to spend… more time with you." **__I finish with a deep sigh as I watch Kurt's face light up softly. In that moment, I knew the only way to end this was to do what I've been mustering up the courage to do all day. I lock eyes with him and as though transfixed, I move forward slowly and gently press my lips to his. It was perfect and extraordinary and when Kurt puts his hand on my cheek, I knew he felt the same way. I mean, I had know how he felt about me since Valentine's Day but I was hoping that I hadn't waited too long to show how I felt. It was the perfect way to end it. I reluctantly pull away and can't help the smile and soft laugh that escape me. The butterflies were still there but now it was for an entirely new reason. _

"_**We should practice."**__ I say, as a way to break the excitement and to give my heart and nerves a chance to calm down. It was exactly the way I had hoped it would be._

_Kurt just sits there as though in a trance before replying, __**"I thought we were." **__He said, before our lips come crashing together in a much more heated kiss this time.  
><em>

_In this dark so dense, we talk so soft  
>The way young lovers do<em>

"**I wanted to bring you somewhere where I knew I could be myself and wouldn't have to be judged by everyone else. I have always loved carnivals and my dad used to take me every year when it came to town. I am a kid at heart. I just hope you will have as much fun as I do."** He said, with a twinkle in his eye. It was the kid in him. The word carnival always brought a smile to his face and a memory of his childhood to his mind. He wanted to share that same experience with someone special. **"So where would you like to go first? The bumper cars or the HorrorHouse?"**He asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

**"Let's see here..."** Kurt said as he took a moment to survey the layout of the scene before him. There were flashing lights and people screaming gleefully in every direction. **"Did you say there were bumper cars?"** He said, teasing him. He knew that was one of Blaine's favorite carnival rides.

Blaine smiled wide as he grabbed his boyfriend by the hand and led him in the direction of the cars. Quite a few people were standing around watching all the fun. Blaine pushed close to the bar as they watched and waited as the line for the cars got shorter. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for him, it was their turn to go.

Kurt was smiling from ear to ear as he watched Blaine climb into the car in front of him. It was quite a sight. A 17 year old acting like a kid in a candy store. The way his face lit up when he smashed into the car in front of him or the way he smiled and laughed when he was hit. It was adorable.

**"Hey, move it Butthead!"** Some kid behind Kurt shouted before something crashed into the back end of his car. He looked behind him to see an impatient 10 year old working his car around Kurt's, crashing into others as he did so. Kurt, not normally the type to act aggressively, at least not with complete strangers, pressed down the pedal to make the car move. He was determined to get that kid back for crashing into him. Kurt managed to catch up with him about halfway around the track, though by that point a few others had crashed into him and vice versa. With a grin lighting up his features he looked over to see how Blaine was doing.

Blaine had wasted no time and quickly bumped the first car in front of him. The girls just giggled as he drove by them. He waved and then headed towards the outside part of the track where all the traffic jams seemed to be occurring. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kurt chasing a little 10 year old in his car. He laughed to himself as he saw the look in the kid's eyes... the look of surprise and fear. When he finally caught up to him and he got his "kill" as he called it, he turned to look at him, a grin showcasing his face. He returned the smile but it was short lived as he was hit in the back by another car. He heard that familiar giggle and he turned to see the two females that he had "killed" earlier. They smiled sweetly at him and waved. Were they flirting with him? He thought it was sweet and he waved back. This was gonna be fun. He had been hit on by girls before but had never shown any interest in them… except that one time, which Kurt loved to remind him of. He was flattered to say the least. He put his foot down on the pedal and headed towards Kurt. He was determined to "kill" him several times before the game was over.

Kurt couldn't help smiling a bit as he had just looked over in time to see two girls waving at Blaine. For a moment he actually felt torn between feeling jealous that a pair of girls were flirting with his boyfriend and laughing himself silly because those girls probably had no clue that Blaine was gay. That was when he caught Blaine's eye and saw the look that was given. Kurt knew Blaine meant business and was going to work his way over. Luckily for Kurt, Blaine was still a bit away with a fairly large group of people in between them.  
><em><br>These girls are so clueless!_ Blaine thought as he continued his innocent flirting as he drove around the track. There was no harm and absolutely no reason for Kurt to get jealous. He had always been a proud gay man and no bubbly blonde female would ever change that. But still, he felt flattered that females found him attractive. He wasn't going to lie. He felt his ego inflate a little bit. He watched as his boyfriend began making his way over towards him. He grinned wide as he put his foot on the gas and attempted to move. But the two girls refused to move! They were talking on their cell phones sitting in the outside lane. _Come one, girls. Move! _He said, as he looked over his shoulder.

With a grin on his face Kurt turned his car around and began driving backwards on the track, towards Blaine who was now right in front of him. They crashed right into each other before Kurt high-tailed it out of there with Blaine in hot pursuit.

"**Come back and face me like a man!" **Blaine shouted, laughing as he followed his boyfriend around the track. Finally, he felt the cars began slowing down and he knew the ride was over. He waited until they came to a complete stop before he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of the car. He walked over to Kurt and they left the track side by side. He was getting hungry and knew that before they did anything else, he would need some food. Besides, you can't go into a haunted house on an empty stomach.

**"That was so much fun, Blaine. Now I know why you like them so much"** Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand which he hadn't realized he had grabbed but wasn't about to let go of either. **"Though it seemed you were having fun with those two girls..."** He teased. **"I don't have to worry about you ditching me here to leave with them, am I?"** He teased Blaine a bit more knowing that Blaine was not the type to pull something like that.

"**I was having fun with them, but the whole time my mind was on you. Well actually it was on food. But you were a close second."** Blaine said, teasing him. **"I don't know about you but I could use a bite to eat. I know it's early but trust me, a hamburger sounds good right now. So how about it? A bite to eat and then on to the Haunted House?" **  
><strong><br>"Alright."** Kurt said with a nod. **"I guess it's true what they say about getting to a man's heart through his stomach."  
><strong>He noticed the "fake" look of upset on his boyfriend's face and couldn't help but smile. Kurt knew that he came first in Blaine's life. Even if he had never said it before. There was, of course, a first time for everything. **"You know you are first in my heart but food comes a close second."** He said, winking at him.

**"Actually, man of mine, I didn't."** Kurt said as he looked over at Blaine with a more serious look. **"You've never mentioned it before."** He said blinking a bit. With the two of them being so close, so connected at times it was actually a little strange. Sometimes, things like this were more often felt, or implied, but there hadn't been the need for them to actually be said with words. Still, hearing it out loud actually meant a lot to Kurt.

**"Well I am saying it now. You, Kurt Hummel, mean more to me than food! And I don't care who knows it!" **He said, loudly, kissing him on the cheek. They had yet to exchange those three little words but Blaine knew when that time came, he would be ready. He grabbed his boyfriend's arm in his and headed towards the hamburger stand. He ordered a hamburger with the works (minus onions of course) and a Coke. He waited until Kurt got done ordering before he took their food and drinks to a nearby picnic table and sat down. He took a bite of his hamburger and then wiped his mouth. He wanted to tell his boyfriend the 'actual' truth. He was falling in love with him. But he knew it was too soon and might scare him off. He knew the time would come to say it. And when it did, he would make sure that his boyfriend heard it every day.

**"I feel the same."**Kurt said a bit quieter than Blaine had and blushed slightly. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of their relationship or anything. Quite the contrary. He was proud that he had such an amazing boyfriend.

**"OMG! No way! That is, like, so awesome!"** He said, laughing, as he did his best impression of a teenage girl. He sometimes wondered why Kurt put up with him when he pulled stupid shit like that. He thought it was funny and could tell from the smile on Kurt's face that he did as well. That was one of Blaine's best qualities, the ability to take any situation and make it fun. There was a time and place for it of course. He saw his boyfriend roll his eyes and he smiled at him. He kissed his cheek and then whispered, **"You don't know how happy I am to hear that."** He said, in all seriousness. He was falling hard and couldn't wait until they were finally able to express the way they felt with each other. And no matter how long it took, he loved him enough to wait forever. Love? Did he really? Was it too early to be thinking like that? He wasn't sure but he knew what his heart was telling him. It hurt every day that he didn't see him, which wasn't often but nonetheless, there were some days when they managed to never cross paths until later in the night or the next day.

_The day's last sight turns to cool night's breeze  
>And this love hangs thick like these willow leaves<em>

The sun had set and the night air had a crisp feel to it as they made their way to the haunted house. Kurt would have preferred the tilt-a-whirl but a haunted house could be fun. They handed the lady their ticket and went inside. **"Lead the way, oh fearless leader."** Kurt said, pushing Blaine in front of him. The sounds of chainsaws and screams filled the room. Not to mention the smoke that had begun to surround them. As if on instinct, he reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. He didn't want to lose sight of him in this huge house of horrors.

**"I'm scared. Hold me!" **Blaine said, hugging his arm. He wasn't really but being this close to his boyfriend in a public place felt nice. Kurt was the first one who let him display their relationship. They had never felt or wanted to hide their relationship in public. They had both worked too hard to get to this stage and they were not about to hide it for the sake of homophobes or because it might be frowned upon. They heard several screams coming from inside and Blaine laughed. **"Wow. They have no idea how to handle a haunted house. It's probably not even that scary." **He said chuckling, trying to act tough.  
><strong><br>"I can't believe you screamed."** Kurt said, laughing at him as they exited the building. It really was quite humorous to see the man start screaming and flailing his arms.

"**Well that's easy for you to say, you didn't have a chainsaw revved up in your face. And let's be honest, you were scared for my safety. Or else you wouldn't have pulled me away and into your arms."** Blaine said smirking at him. The guy had been hiding in a closet and when Blaine stepped on a loose floorboard, the guy jumped out with the chainsaw and revved the motor a mere two inches from his face. It had scared Kurt, he was sure of it.

"**Well yeah I was scared. I just got you in my life and I'm not about to lose you to a chainsaw wielding lunatic… even if it was a fake chainsaw."** Kurt said, lifting their hands so he could place a kiss on the back of it. He looked at his watch. That haunted house had taken up a good 45 minutes of the date. The park would be closing in 30 minutes. They had time for one more ride. And Kurt knew just the one he wanted to ride.

_I've hid myself away from this  
>But your silhouette is the Judas kiss<em>

Blaine had always been the type to fall early and fall hard. But with Alex, the words never came. It wasn't that he didn't love him but they hardly ever saw each other. Alex moved away three months into the relationship and Blaine stayed in Westerville. They had tried the long distance thing but Blaine didn't like being away from him and Alex met someone new almost immediately so they had sort of fallen out of touch. If they ever went out in public, they had to act like they were friends and not a couple. Whenever they went out, they were with other people. They never had alone time together, something Blaine felt was a crucial part of any relationship. He was the guy who fell in love easily and was completely clueless about it at the same time. He never considered Alex a boyfriend because they always had to "be friends" in public and so after a while, it started to feel more like a friendship than a relationship. So when Jeremiah agreed to go out for coffee with him, he had a warped sense of the world and immediately thought that it could be a date and not just a friendship thing. And then he serenaded the poor dude at his place of business and got him fired. His track record sort of speaks for itself. But who cares? That was the past and the only person he cared about now was the man standing beside him, holding his hand and stealing glances at him. When Kurt came along, he had met someone he felt an immediate friendship with and then it sort of escalated out of the "friend zone" and now, here they were.

They were standing on the fake "beach" watching the fireworks display. They still had one ride left to go and that would be the end of their date. He was saddened by this fact but also extremely happy because he got to spend it with someone he cared deeply about and he could be himself. He turned his head and just watched his boyfriend, as if in awe of him.

"**Do I have something on my face?"** Kurt asked, rubbing his cheek.

Blaine blushed as he looked away. **"No. Your face is perfect."** He said, leaning in to give him a kiss.** "Absolutely perfect."** It was Kurt's turn to blush as he dropped his head. Even though it was dark and Blaine couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him, he still knew he had said the right thing. Because whenever Kurt blushed, he tended to look at his feet. Blaine found it incredibly sexy and adorable.

They left the fireworks early in order to ride the last ride before it closed. They only waited about two minutes in line before the operator lifted the bar and they shuffled into the bucket. He pushed a button and the ride started moving. Slowly at first but then gradually it sped up once everyone was on board. Kurt couldn't find anything better than the moment he was in right now. Blaine's head on his shoulder and the two of them deep in conversation. It was like they had been together forever. The chemistry between the two of them had been instant. Kurt had felt an instant attraction to Blaine but because of the cruelty in the world towards gays, he felt it would be better to keep things to himself. But society was slowly changing and Kurt finally felt as if he could say anything he wanted and not care about the results.

"**You're not falling asleep on me are you?"** Kurt asked, looking down at him.

"**No but I could. This feels so nice. Being here with you like this."** Blaine said, sighing. It was true. It felt natural to him. Any obstacle they would face, they would face together. He was falling for him and sitting up here under the night sky, he felt ready to tell him that. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of Kurt's breathing.

_On a night like this I could fall in love  
>I could fall in love with you<em>

He smiled down at Kurt and kissed the top of his head before meeting his eyes. **"I have something important to tell you, Kurt Hummel, and I can't think of a better moment than right now. I love you. I think I have been since that moment on the stairs. You took my breath away then just like you are now. I love you."**

Kurt looked up at him and smiled before pulling him down for a kiss that was reminiscent of their first one at Dalton two months ago. **"I love you too, Blaine Anderson, and I **_**have**_** been since that moment on the stairs. I'm so glad you picked me to sing with. Even though we didn't win."**

"**Do you remember what I said? We did win."**Blaine said, kissing him again as the Ferris wheel started slowing down signaling the end of their date.

As they walked back to the car, they both felt a sense of contentment and felt, that for once, everything was going to be ok. They were in it together. It was them against the world.

* * *

><p>Blaine was dressed in a black suit with pinstripes. It was Kurt's favorite and on a day like today, it seemed appropriate. He grabbed his keys from the desk and headed out to his car. It was their anniversary of course and what better way to spend it than to wear the suit that his husband loved. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the airport. He was on his way back to Lima, Ohio and to his Kurt. They had been separated too long and it was time he saw him again. He showed his ticket to the attendant and boarded the plane. He was just about asleep when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and sure enough, there was Rachel Berry, Broadway star and loving mother. <strong>"Well as I live and breathe. Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson. Let me guess? Back for the anniversary as well?"<strong> She nodded her head. **"He'll be glad you came."** Blaine had just turned 32 and was living in New York. His acting career was at its peak and had been since he graduated from NYU at 24. He had been in several movies and plays and since Kurt was on Broadway, they decided to rent a home in NY and buy out the family home back in Lima. Burt had died about 8 years ago and Carole never remarried but moved to New York to help out Rachel and Finn with babysitting.

He awoke just as the plane was landing and he quickly grabbed his carry-on bag and hurried towards the airport. He was getting anxious to see him. It had been a long time and it couldn't wait any longer. He found Rachel and gave her a hug. **"Did Finn come with you or is he meeting you there?" **

"**He's meeting us there." **She said, a faint smile on her face. **"Did you call the others?"**

"**Yes, everyone from Glee Club and the Warblers will be there. He'll love it." **

"**Well, I'm going to go make sure everything is set up and I'll see back at the house ok?"** Blaine asked, as he headed towards his rental car.

He drove to Kurt's old house and turned off the engine. This would be the best one yet, he said, as he headed inside to help Carole with the set-up. He wanted everything perfect. When it was like they both wanted, he checked his watch. 1pm. The ceremony was at 2. Plenty of time. He made sure Carole had everything she needed and they headed off towards their destination. They arrived at 1:30 and were surprised to see almost everyone there already. This was great. He sighed and went to great everyone as they waited for Finn and Rachel to arrive. At 2pm, everyone was seated and Blaine stood up to face them.

"**Thank you all for coming today. I know Kurt is going to love it. It's been 10 years since his death and yet, I still feel him with me even now. He was a part of all of us and we were all a part of him. Glee Club and the Warblers meant more to him than anything and got him through some of the worst parts of his life. And we all owe him thanks because in some way, he has saved each and every one of us. Whether it be a friendly hug, a word of advice or encouragement, or just a good old joke. He is irreplaceable and there will be no one like him again. Let's try to remember him as he was before the cancer took him from us. Try to remember the man who starred in 14 Broadway plays, 5 of those with Mrs. Hudson over there, and 3 of them with me. Try to remember the smiling face as he won his 6****th**** consecutive Tony Award and his 3****rd**** Golden Globe. He would not want us to be sad on this day. Oh no, he would want us smiling and singing and rejoicing in the fact that we knew him best. We knew him first and we won't be the last. Everyone will know of the great Kurt Hummel and the strides he took to end prejudice against gays. That's his legacy folks. Do not be sad. He is with his parents and Lord knows, he and Burt both, are watching this and smiling. So I would like to sing a song, as is our tradition every year at this time. I'm sure you all know it. It was one of his favorites." **He explained, smiling sadly at Rachel and the rest of the group.

_**Blaine:  
><strong>__You were once my one companion  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once a friend and lover  
>Then my world was shattered<em>

_**All:  
><strong>__Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Wishing you were somehow near<br>Sometimes it seemed  
>If I just dreamed<br>Somehow you would be here_

_**Blaine/Rachel:  
><strong>__Wishing I could hear your voice again  
>Knowing that I never would<br>Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
>All that you dreamed I could<em>

_**the Warblers/New Directions:**__  
>Passing bells and sculpted angels<br>Cold and monumental  
>Seem for you<br>The wrong companions  
>You were warm and gentle<em>

_**Blaine:  
><strong>__Too many years  
>Fighting back tears<br>Why can't the past just die?_

_**All:  
><strong>__Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Knowing we must say goodbye<br>Try to forgive  
>Teach me to live<br>Give me the strength to try_

_**Blaine/Rachel:  
><strong>__No more memories  
>No more silent tears<br>No more gazing across  
>The wasted years<br>Help me say  
>Goodbye<br>Help me say  
>Goodbye<em>

The song ended and everyone fell silent as they wiped away tears and looked down at his headstone.

"**Kurt, you were our life and we miss you every day. We know you're watching us and we hope that we're making you proud. You will always be with us and we will never forget you and what you meant to us."** Blaine said, laying the single rose on his grave. He kissed his fingers and then touched Kurt's headstone. **"Goodbye my love. Until next year. Oh and the dream? It was about our date at the carnival. The day we said I love you to each other. That one is always my favorite."** He said, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye. **"Keep sending me the good ones."** He finished, smiling up at the sky before walking away. He gave one final glance at the grave before pulling out on the road and heading back to his house to visit with everyone.

It was just him against the world now, but after knowing Kurt and loving him all those years, he felt ready to conquer the rest of it. Because even though his soul mate was gone, he was not alone at all. Kurt was still with him and so were his friends. And to him, that was all he needed.

**THE END  
><strong>


End file.
